


【主教扎无差】故事的延续

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 一篇短小轻松的胡扯，标点符号格式不规范。
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 3





	【主教扎无差】故事的延续

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇短小轻松的胡扯，标点符号格式不规范。

当阿尔科伯爵试图扯着他的胳膊把他拎起来的时候，他正没精打采地瘫在那片看起来就价值不菲的地毯上，痛苦地抱着脑袋滚了两圈。沃尔夫冈垂头丧气：“一个星期，一个星期。”阿尔科面无表情：“不，您已经没有一个星期了。距您的截稿时间只剩三天。”沃尔夫冈一个打挺坐了起来，抱起一旁的平板电脑冲阿尔科使劲晃了晃屏幕：“已经一个星期没有看到新的章节了！有作者一个星期都不写稿的吗！”“有啊。您。”

沃尔夫冈去交谱子的时候主教那间大得见鬼的办公室门没关，他在门外听到阿尔科跟科洛雷多嘀咕。“……他好像确实挺累的，要不您看宽限两天。”——哟，阿尔科居然帮我说话啦？

“只是……”阿尔科语气有点犹豫，像在纠结要不要说，“不知道他在看什么放松消遣，就一眨眼的功夫也没看清，他举着屏幕冲我眼前一晃，好像看到了您和他的名字都在上面，还有什么，床，地板，手指，之类的。”——干？！

“科洛雷多您是不是有病！连我看什么都要管！您是不是还想给我电脑上装个监控啊！”沃尔夫冈冲进去。科洛雷多放下手里的笔推了推眼镜：“我没管，阿尔科也没想管，是你自己举着给他看的。”沃尔夫冈：“……”科洛雷多抬头：“稿子谱完了吗。”沃尔夫冈张着嘴巴突然发愣。科洛雷多：“色情文学看多了致幻了？”沃尔夫冈：“您什么时候开始戴眼镜了？”科洛雷多拇指食指捏着一边的镜腿把眼镜摘了下来：“就是个框，没度数，试试？”沃尔夫冈动了动嘴巴又闭上，脸一红，把谱子往科洛雷多桌上一拍就跑了。

他听见科洛雷多冲他背影噗嗤一声嘲笑。

某知名图文创作网站某tag下的文章数量稳定增长——关于音乐家沃尔夫冈自己和某位天天被他在心里骂蠢驴的上司的。而沃尔夫冈最喜欢的那位几乎专写十八十九世纪AU的作者今天依然没有更新。这作者是个新号，但被所有读者包括沃尔夫冈怀疑是一位厉害写手的马甲，文风沉稳老练，成熟大气，荡气回肠，对那个世纪人们生活的描述生动详细，大量考据信手拈来。沃尔夫冈躺在床上抱着手机瞪着丝毫没有更新迹象的作者的主页，突然想起科洛雷多今天面不改色地说他看色情文学。呸，沃尔夫冈想，情节懂不懂？故事艺术性懂不懂？再说科洛雷多要是没看过怎么就知道那章有床戏了？

不是……沃尔夫冈脑子里一懵。科洛雷多也看过？！如果不是他看过，难道他仅凭床和地板和手指这三个词就能推断出滚床单吗？如果是科洛雷多看过……那他怎么想？

沃尔夫冈愣愣地出神，手机屏幕的光亮慢慢暗了下来，到自动锁屏了他也没察觉。

他拖延症从未主动治疗，行事风格也不会因上司乐不乐意而更改，在又和科洛雷多三天一斗智和阿尔科两天一斗勇了几次之后，那篇历史AU的连载还是没有新章节，尽管下面哭着求更新的读者留言和长评已经刷满了好几页。不过这期间作者写了几篇新的短篇让大家不至于太饿，日常吵架为主的有，沉重严肃为主的有，但篇篇都能给圆成HE，也有人委婉留言说那个时代那个背景这俩人怎么看也不能全都是HE吧，沃尔夫冈屏住了呼吸想看作者怎么回，结果作者本人叹息一般的回复化解了甜党虐党主教粉扎粉单人粉CP粉眼看着就要开始的同人观之争：“是啊。我知道的。”

然而现实是沃尔夫冈和科洛雷多仍然动不动就吵架，吵完了他就回去蹲更新，后来突然发现今天的短篇里那些吵架台词怎么这么眼熟，这也真实过头了。我操，这不就是我俩今天刚刚吵过的吗！他一把抄起外套大晚上的又跑回主教宫，咣咣敲开上司卧室房门，左看右看紧张兮兮：“我觉得您身边潜伏了一位神秘人。”科洛雷多：“我觉得你脑子里潜伏了一点水。”

“操您大爷，我特意过来提醒您的。”“一刻也等不及跑到我卧室来提醒我，看那些色情文学看得想在我这过夜吗？”“操，才不是因为看那些……不对，操您大爷，呸！！呸！！！”

沃尔夫冈冥思苦想了两天，寻思主教宫里的工作人员有哪位既熟悉科洛雷多又熟悉他沃尔夫冈本人的，甚至还琢磨过怎么在不暴露身份的情况下去要个签名。第三天他猛然醒悟，福至心灵，作者是难道不是谁显而易见吗。

就在他一拍完大腿后，订阅tag的新消息通知说作者更新了。沃尔夫冈飞快点开，激动得手抖，不枉费他这么多天等呀等，终于等到那篇历史AU的连载更新，他迫不及待地看了起来，最后看得睁大眼睛咬着嘴唇，被新一章的情节虐得呀，一眨眼眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。

沃尔夫冈龙卷风一样刮进主教宫，又刮进阿尔科的办公室，砰一声推开门，按着阿尔科肩膀就是一阵摇晃：“不准BE！！不准BE您听见了没！！！”“？？？您在说什么呀！！”

但无论怎样，沃尔夫冈还是到了离开萨尔茨堡的这一天了。他没法一辈子呆在这个地方，他需要新的气息，需要更大更多的空间和舞台，在又一次的争吵中他总算和科洛雷多摊牌。“一辈子留在这里只会让我枯竭！没有人能把我和我的音乐限制在这里，您没有这个权利，您不能！您也是从维也纳过来的，您难道不明白吗！您明明见过那些，那些生机勃勃的广阔的世界！您怎么能……”“莫扎特！”科洛雷多打断他，闭起眼睛揉了揉眉心才抬头，科洛雷多今天还是戴着眼镜，沃尔夫冈突然注意到那幅镜框里多了镜片。“我没打算说不同意。”“您不……！……？？？……哦。”

维也纳的生活逍遥自在，沃尔夫冈的灵感源源不绝。遇过几次挫折，过去了就也不是什么大事，他的音乐总能征服一切，他的歌剧不停地复排与上演。他白天忙着工作忙着写谱，晚上回去也没忘了继续看文。那位作者的那篇历史AU连载在那次更新之后又断更了，又开始写新的小短篇，沃尔夫冈看得津津有味，但心里一直挂记着那篇，每晚看到没有更新就撅噘嘴。

后来在他36岁生日的那天，那篇文更新了，连更三章，每章都在万字以上。虽然还是没有完结，但评论区已经发生了爆炸，大家先嗷嗷大叫，然后又嚎啕大哭。沃尔夫冈一个高蹦起来脱口而出三声我操，扔下吉他扑到手机上就看。

他花了一个小时看完，又花了一个小时哭。哭完后他抹抹眼睛，在窗户边上冲着萨尔茨堡的方向突然又破涕为笑。他摸摸鼻子，轻轻说：“操您大爷。”

科洛雷多退休的时候，沃尔刚刚结束一场新剧院的落成演出，他突然看到台下坐第一排的科洛雷多。沃尔夫冈眨眨眼，眼珠子一骨碌，谢幕的时候带着他的乐手们冲了台，欢呼声差点掀翻了剧院屋顶，沃尔夫冈在人群里得意地冲科洛雷多扬头咧嘴，科洛雷多翻了个白眼，推推眼镜低头笑。

剧院后台，沃尔夫冈挂在科洛雷多身上。“您都退休了也能随便进后台吗。有特权了不起啊？”“是啊。了不起。”“我就说维也纳好吧。您看您还不是搬来了。”“我又从未否认过。”“那篇文的结局呢？到底是什么？您到底写完了没？”“历史上后来发生了什么你又不是不知道，如果你初中历史及格了的话。”科洛雷多看着沃尔夫冈，看进他的眼睛里。“但是现在他俩的故事是这样。”

沃尔夫冈迎向科洛雷多的吻。然后被科洛雷多吻得他妈的喘不过气。

“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻的作者。”“我也从未见过如此厚颜无耻的读者。”“您戴眼镜很美，您知道吗。”“我知道。从你那次红着脸从我办公室跑出去的时候我就知道。”“呸，不要脸。还写文的人呢，会不会调情啊。”科洛雷多听后一笑，沃尔夫冈就又红了脸。“你如果等不及的话，”科洛雷多说，“今晚我们就可以把里面的色情文学实践一下。”

Fin.


End file.
